Let the Battle Begin!
by winterleaves122
Summary: Touko and Rosa are pair of sisters and Pokemon Trainers, with the exception of the club they are in at school! The Battle Club is a club where 'Lord' N and his 'all mighty' servant Cheren put poor Hugh through torture! Or anyone really if they're late for school or group meetings, or outside of it! The Battle Club is a highly skilled group of trainers! What could go wrong? HIATUS!
1. Character Intros! Lord N?

_**a/n This is yet another Pokefic, more High School related because I'm bored.**_  
_**So the couples are probably Ferriswheelshipping, Sequelshipping and DualRivalShipping most likely.**_  
_**Hugh, Cheren, Touko and Bianca are 16, Rosa is 15, and N is 17. Oh and this has nothing to do with Well, This is New! And Rosa and Touko are related.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**_

**-Touko POV-**  
Touko began to try and wake up her little sister, Rosa. Rosa was an extremely heavy sleeper, so much that it was a pain to wake her up in the morning.  
"Nngh 5 more minutes..." The petite figure had mumbled.  
"Get up or Hugh is finding out you like him." Touko blandly replied back, a smirk on her face.  
Rosa made a loud gasp and jumped out of bed screaming.  
"OKAY OKAY, DON'T TELL HIM!" Rosa screeched at her sister.  
Touko smirked and left the room, telling Rosa about breakfast was on the table. Touko had eaten before waking Rosa up, and was standing in front of a mirror, brushing her curly hair. She sighed softly and tied it up in a high ponytail, letting her curls bounce.  
'_Hate my hair...It never straightens.. I wish it was like Rosa's.._' Touko thought quietly. '_I wish I was like Rosa in everyway...She's beautiful! Her long hair...her blue eyes, petite body and pale skin.. Why wasn't I like that..? We are sisters... I inherited our fathers more tannish skin, but other than that and our hair, we're alike..._'  
Rosa had finally come out of her room, not a hair out of place from her Cinnamon Bun like hair and long pigtails drifting out. Her shirt was also wrinkle free, that was because Rosa took care of all the fabrics and clothes in the house, while Touko cooked. It was a win-win thing, as Rosa was a perfectionist, so doing these things made her happy, and Touko loved cooking.  
Rosa smiled at her sister. "You look cute today, trying to impress a boy?"  
"I should ask the same about you."  
"I-I-I'm not trying to impress Hugh! Why do you keep thinking that?!" Rosa screeched.  
"Because you blush, stutter and look down to the ground when he's around." Touko sighed.  
Rosa looked away and muttered. "G-good point..."  
"And the fact you freaked out when I said I was going to tell him you liked him."  
Rosa sighed.  
"You win."  
With that, the girl sat down and began eating.

-Hugh POV-  
Hugh stood in the bathroom washing his face. He had gotten next to zero sleep the night before due to his neighbours...erm...'causing a racket'. He sighed, letting the warm water touch his face and then drying it. Hana, his little sister was trying to do her hair.  
"Want some help?" He asked his little sister.  
The girl struggled for a bit more before screaming in defeat.  
"YES!"  
Hugh smiled and helped the little girl pull her hair into a high ponytail.  
"Thank you, big brother!" Hana smiled up at him before grabbing her bag and ran out.  
Hugh sighed gently at the innocence and bubbliness of his little sister before grabbing his own. No doubt in his mind that he was going to suffer the 'death' penalty by 'Lord' N's orders for being the last one there. That would basically be him suffering the wrath of Zororak turning into his greatest fears and having to pay for dearest 'Lord' N's food. Those were the 'laws' of their club, The Pokemon Battle Club. N being their all mighty 'lord', Cheren was in charge of the battle layouts, and Touko, Rosa and Hugh were in charge of the battles themselves. He slowly began walking to school.  
Waiting outside the gate was none other than 'Lord' N himself, with his trusty sidekick, Cheren.  
"You're lucky, Hugh. None of the girls have arrived yet," Cheren pushed up his glasses. "Lucky indeed."  
Hugh hated this guy the most. Ugh. What do girls see in him? Honestly. He has a extremely girly face, and his hair is no less. N as well, they're both extremely gay looking.  
Then again, why did he himself have so many fangirls. They were all freaky as fuck.

_**-**_  
_**a/n Once again this isn't related to Sugar Kisses or Well, This is New! but is based in a different timeline I suppose. 10 POINTS TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES WHO THE NEIGHBOURS ARE AND WHAT THEY WERE DOING! (By 10 points I mean a fanfiction request.) And no, Touko isn't jealous, she just wishes she and her sister were more alike ^^**_


	2. Bianca gets the Punishment! Oh no!

_**a/n My friend guessed who they are, but I'll give you a hint, Third Gen, One game cover was Red, one was Green. And she knows what they were doing. Hint hint, anyone perverted should know. I'm playing the Sims while writing so this one will either be really short or really long. Knowing me it will probably be really short orz. Also, this is totally off topic, but I'm eating cotton candy.**_  
_**oh and pokemonredshipper- orz, you didn't get it right ^^' But since I really apreiciate you, I'll give you a fanfic request, so just review what you want me to write for you ^^**_

* * *

Hugh sighed and stood opposite of Cheren beside N. Cheren seemed to be timing the girls, as usual. Soon enough, Touko arrived with Rosa, giving Cheren a dirty look then yelling.

"You're timing us, AGAIN?!" She began shaking her head furiously.  
"Of course," He sighed. "Looks like Bianca is late...AGAIN." Mimicing Touko slightly on 'Again' which was surprisingly accurate. Hugh just managed to catch a glance of Rosa staring at him, which made her look to the ground. He smiled lightly, he had always thought Rosa was a sweet girl, and she was really kind to him. She and her sister had some issues though from what he heard and had moved away when they were little.  
She hadn't of changed at all though.  
"Come on, peasants, we have classes." N huffed in his usual kingly tone and began walking away, Cheren following like a puppy.  
"What about Bianca?" Rosa asked quietly.  
"Pft, she can just meet us at the club after school." N sighed and continued walking away.  
Hugh rolled his eyes and put his hand on Rosa's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about him, he's just been his usual self." Hugh reassured the girl who looked up at him.  
"O-okay! I wont then!" She nodded happily and then with Touko, began following the pair.  
Hugh sighed, and slowly followed along, hoping that Bianca wouldn't be offended.

**-Timeskip to Cooking Class-**

Hugh stood there in the classroom, waiting for the teacher like everyone else. His lovely mother had suggested him taking the cooking class because she had wanted him to be good at it for when he had a family, and a wife. Ugh. She was always saying sappy things like this. But he enjoyed this class because it was his only class with Touko, so he was able to get valuable information about Rosa, and if she was okay, or what was going on. He watched as Touko walked in, and took her usual spot beside him. "Hey Hugh." She smiled to him as she placed her books on the table. As usual, cook books.  
"Hey Touko. How's the plan coming along?"  
"Great. The principal already agreed to hold the party here, now we just need to start making posters and posting them everywhere. Are you really going to ask her out at the party?"  
"Yeah, she's my childhood friend! Besides, I've thought about this for a year now, and I think I should do it." Hugh nodded lightly.  
Touko smiled again.  
"She really likes you, so don't blow it!" Touko poked his cheek playfully and grinned.  
"You suspect me of doing so?" He asked as the teacher walked in.  
Touko dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Of course not, silly."  
"Hello class! Today we are going to make" The teachers words slowly began drifting off, as Hugh himself did, he was just lucky Touko was his cooking partner, otherwise he would've been in the ground.

**-Timeskip to Lunch Period-**  
Hugh stretched his arms slightly as the group walked to the Cafeteria. His little nap during Cooking Class had given him some of that well needed rest from his sleepless night before. The bluenette usually walked beside Rosa or Cheren, but today he was at the back talking to Bianca, who was being awfully quiet.  
"You alright Bianca?" He asked gently to the blonde walking beside him.  
"Why is it always me..." She seemed to be mumbling to herself.  
"It isn't always you." He pointed out gently.  
"But 99% of the time it is!"  
"I'm not so sure of that, you're normally there when I get there, so you might just be having a bad day."  
"Thanks Hugh... You're a lot nicer than Cheren acts in front of us all..." She made a little gasp at the end of her sentence, as if she had said something awful, and quickly covered her lips.  
"Sorry? Acts?" Hugh looked at her with a confused look as they entered the line.  
"N-nothing!" She blushed heavily and looked down.  
Hugh sighed and shrugged. No way Cher-bear was putting up an act, after all his assholey cruelty._** (a/n HA, YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A SWEAR FREE CHAPTER)**_ There was just no possiblity. He noticed that Touko was already sitting down, and that Rosa was desperately looking through her purse.  
"Gah..I could've sworn Touko gave me money for food..." She was mumbling.  
Hugh chuckled, this was so like her.  
"I'll pay for you." He smiled at the petite little brunette.  
"E-eh? You don't have to do that..!" She girl looked up at him with a light red dust on her cheeks.  
"Yes, I do. I don't want you starving." He then gestured for Bianca to go in front of the pair, and watched as all mightly Lord N ordered his food and poor little Bianca pay for it.  
Rosa looked down for a moment before smiling up at him, her light blush noticable.  
"Thank you, Hugh..." She whispered softly.  
Hugh smiled lightly before paying for his food and Rosa's. Rosa was really quiet when she wanted to be. Just one of the many reasons why Hugh loved her so much.

* * *

a/n orz I'm sorry it can't be longer but it's 2:32 whilst I write this and I have cotton candy on my fingers lel. Oh, pokemonredshipper, like I said before,  
just tell me what you want me to write about, and everyone else, keep guessing! Oh, and this chapter marks my longest chapter actually written, yay!


	3. Battle 1! Hippowdan vs Zororak! Part 1!

**_a/n So someone left me another review to answer~! Also, this story will most likely be mainly Hugh and Touko POV, and then if anyone wants it to be,_**  
**_I can have a Cheren, N , Bianca and Rosa POV too._**  
**_trunksgf96- Yes, there is those exact shippings, or should be. Depends. I might have a friend help me write this, so some of the shippings might change._**  
**_However, Sequelshipping will be staying for most of it, because I really hate seeing Rosa with *sigh* Curtis. I don't know this reason, it might just be that he was some little add in to the game that had no real purpose but to complete the Pokedex. No, N is not going to be a jerk the entire thing, I already have a plot twist in my head for him. As of the moment though, he's going to be a male himedere. However, I do love hearing what you all have to say, so if you have something that you'd think would be really good in the story, please leave a suggestion! So in a sense, he will be a nice guy, just,_**  
**_not yet. Oh, by the way, loving the username!_**

* * *

.The pair quickly sat down and watched N sit down beside Cheren, as usual. '_I swear, those two are like a gay couple. They have the looks for one._' Hugh stiffled a laugh by biting his tongue at this thought.  
Rosa sat beside Touko and the group began having idle conversations. N suddenly made a loud huffing sound which caused everyone at the table to look at him.  
"Ahem. This afternoon I want to battle someone!" N stated loudly in his usual princely tone.  
This caused everyone to be ataken back. 'Lord N wants to battle someone?! Who are you and what have you done with N?'  
Cheren stared at N with somewhat surprise. "Lord N, are you sure?"  
"Oh for Christ sakes, Cheren, of course I am. I'll pick someone after school.." With that, N got up and left.  
"That was weird..." Touko murmured.  
"I-I wonder why he's behaving like this.." Rosa looked down.  
Hugh simply shrugged and stood up.  
"I have Battle Training after this, so see you guys later!" Hugh stood up and walked away.  
'_Why **was** he behaving like that..._'

* * *

N sat impatiently the Club room with Cheren and Hugh. Hugh was playing with the Pokemon Rosa had given him, a Riolu.  
"Ri-Rio! Lu!" It was saying impatiently as it tried to reach the item Hugh was holding.  
Hugh smirked at this and held the bit of Apple he was holding higher.  
"You wanted this?" He asked playfully.  
The Riolu continued to try and reach.  
"Hugh, stop being such a child." Cheren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Hugh rolled his eyes and gave the Riolu the Apple as the girls walked in.  
Rosa smiled lightly at the fact Hugh was enjoying the Pokemon she had given him.  
"Alright, peasants! I want a battle, so..Touko! Are you ready to battle?" N asked the brunette.  
"Me? Are you sure...N-I mean Lord N." Touko answered his question with another.  
"Of course I'm sure, Touko." N sighed.  
"Alright then, let's go." Touko began walking out, and everyone else began following along.  
The group walked toward the schools Battle grounds, and the pair took their positions.  
Cheren walked into the middle, between the pair.  
"I'll be in charge of the Pokemon switchout details and Pokemon fainting," He sighed. "Are you both ready?"  
The pair nodded and took out their Pokeballs.  
"Three. Two. One. BATTLE BEGIN!"  
And the pair sent out the Pokemon. This battle was going to be a long one.  
Hugh bit his lip as a sandstorm whipped up immediately and he closed his eyes, holding one hand over them aswell.  
Rosa made a small gasping noise. "Touko's using Hippowdan!"  
Bianca made a small gasp as well. "And N's using Zororak!"  
Yep. A long battle.

* * *

_**a/n Omg sorry if this one isn't as long as the last chapter ;w; I've gone down to this festival we have where I live and I don't have time to write. Anyway, Review!**_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE, HIATUS ON THIS STORY

_**Okay guys, I hope you understand. I wont be continued this story for a few reasons.**_

_**1. It was a joke I had written to piss of a friend. I had started writing this as a small story to annoy the living daylights out of a friend.**_

_**2. It had been created to practice my skills in battle scenes. Yeah..**_

_**3. I just mainly want to finish Well, This is New! first. This may come back after that's finished.**_

_**After Well, This is New! this may come back, so consider this as more of a THIS STORY IS ON A HIATUS. However, if it does, I may add some minor changes to the shippings.  
For one, Sequelshipping will stay. OTP.  
Ferriswheel will be going, as after reading the manga and watching N push White OFF the FERRISWHEEL, I just began to utterly hate him. This wont mean I wont be not writing stories with him at all, it just means the shipping will be gone.  
**_

_**Cheren and Touko would probably end up together, with Bianca ending up with Touya or something. As for N, he looses his himedere bitch status and realises that he should probably stop bitching, and so he changes his way a bit. Yeah.**_

_**Also, who's up for some Red in this story~? Once it comes back Red will definitely join the Battle Club, he's the Ultimate Trainer, afterall.  
**_

_**I wont explain what happens in between the chapter before this Author Note and the next chapter that most likely wont be updated, yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience with this story, I just sorta slipped away from DualRival and Ferriswheel, DualRival I slipped from after reading a couple of fanfictions about Touko and Cheren, and fell in love with that shipping, and Ferriswheel, I think I've explained.**_

_**Sorry guys, and I hope to see you all soon in another chapter of this when Well, This is New! and it's Sequel are done!**_


End file.
